The Deer's New Groove
Cast: *Kuzco (Human) - Eillot (Open Season) *Theme Song Guy - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *1st Guard - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Old Man - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Man for Bride Choosing - Winnie the Pooh *Brides - Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar), Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood), Cindy Bear, Lady Kluck (Robin Hood), Gloria (Madagascar) and Dory (Finding Nemo) *Pacha -Courage (Courage The Cowardly Dog) *2nd Guard - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) *Yzma - Shenzi (The Lion King) *Kronk - Blu (Rio) *Peasant near Yzma - Thumper (Bambi) *Announcer for Pacha - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Kuzco (Llama) -Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Zazu (The Lion King) *Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Iago (Aladdin) *Chicha -Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chaca -Fifi (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Tipo -Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Bucky the Squirrel - Bambi *Jaguars - Lionesses (The Lion King) *Crocodiles - Alligators (The Princess and the Frog) *Bees - Bees (Winnie the Pooh) *Bird Bingo - Big Mama (The Fox and the Hound) *Waitress - Georgette (Oliver and Company) *Man giving thumbs up - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Chef - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Birthday singers - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Llamas - Cats *2 Men at Checkboard - Horton and Morton (Horton Hears the Who!) *Woman with Pinata - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Children with Pinata - Young Simba, Young Nala (The Lion King), Young Kovu and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2) *Guards - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Guard in Warthog Form - Warthog (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Guard in Lizard Form - Bill the Lizard (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Mr. Stork (Dumbo) *Guard in Octopus Form - Codfish Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Guard in Gorilla Form - The Gorilla (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Guard in Cow Form - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Kuzco (Turtle) - Mike (Monsters Inc.) *Kuzco (Bird) - Nigel (Finding Nemo) *Kuzco (Whale) - Einstein (Oliver and Company) *Yzma (Kitten) - Flower (Bambi) *3rd Guard - Scar (The Lion King) *Bouncing Owner - Pascal (Tangled) Scenes *The Deer's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Deer's New Groove Part 2 - Courage's Arrival/The Deer's Advisor *The Deer's New Groove Part 3 - Eillottopia *The Deer's New Groove Part 4 - Shenzi's Revenge *The Deer's New Groove Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Deer's New Groove Part 6 - Finishing the Job *The Deer's New Groove Part 7 - Courage Returns Home *The Deer's New Groove Part 8 - Demon Cat! *The Deer's New Groove Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Courage to the Rescue *The Deer's New Groove Part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Deer's New Groove Part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Deer's New Groove Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Deer's New Groove Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *The Deer's New Groove Part 14 - A Cat Alone/Friends, Finally *The Deer's New Groove Part 15 - Playtime at Courage's House *The Deer's New Groove Part 16 - The Chase *The Deer's New Groove Part 17 - Shenzi Confronts Eillot/Thomas O'Malley *The Deer's New Groove Part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Deer's New Groove Part 19 - Shenzi's Skunk Form *The Deer's New Groove Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Deer's New Groove Part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Deer's New Groove Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Category:Bambi's Ohanna Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof